


Orca's Kisses

by Phantom_Heart



Series: Sunken Sunflowers [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Big tease, Coach Mako Au, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Rin Sousuke Haru are kids, Slow Build, Warning lots of cute fluff, adj are a secret as well as OTP, and upcoming angts, multiple endings the reader chooses the adj containing the OTP route of their choice, so choose well at the end of this fic, then maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Heart/pseuds/Phantom_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love at first sight, in how easily tread the water with his powerful strokes? Or was it his kindness in his lessons? Was it his warmth in his smiles that melted into their hearts, blooming like a lotus flower underneath the sun?<br/>For the sake of reaching to their coach’s heart will they let the sunflower float or drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yearning for a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was based on Tumblr user, uvioletcatatrophe’s post [http:// uvioletcatastrophe(.)tumblr(.)com/post/95420883247/coach-tachibana]. I did some minor changes, but overall the main concept of the Au was made from this user, I requested permission for the usage of the prompt which was accepted. So please thank all fellow users on this website for making this fic happen. Thank you uvioletcatatrophe for letting me use the prompt! It was very fun to write it.

 

 

 

 

> Ponder for a smile, it will blind you into a soothing waves,
> 
> Calling the name from your heart,
> 
> Leaving a trail of sunflowers behind.

 

“Coach Mako-chan!”

“Matsuoka-kun didn’t I told about mixing Coach and Mako in the same sentence.”

The maroon haired boy pouted at the taller teen, whom took the appearance of an adult. “It sounds cooler, than Tachibana.” His tiny hands placed onto the hips as to give fierce energy, while his lips cornered into a Cheshire grin. “Well, It’s not fair that Nanase gets to call you Ma-ko-to” he chimed.  
His coach tried to express his surprised on the comment, but his agape mouth, and slight crease on his brown gave it away. “M-Matsuoka-kun…you’re have a point, but Haru-chan only comes to swimming class when I’m here to teach classes since we’re neighbors.” His face soften into his usual warmth, the crinkle of his cheeks that revealed gentle smiles, or when his olive locks compliment those Everest green which remind of the forest.

“I’ll forgive you if you call me by my first name” the boy added.

“Alright, Rin-Chan” he chuckled.

“Rin!” Both turned their heads, for a raven-haired boy to intrude on their conversation.

“Ah…Yamazaki-kun”

The young swimmer glance at his coach, “Coach Tachibana, Rin…Let’s race!” He puffed his chest eagerly for an instant reply on his challenge.  
“Of Course, the loser has to buy something for the winner!” Rin laughed as he grip on the goggle onto his head, snapping it onto place. “Always….Coach Tachibana”

“Yes?”

“Can you take our time?” Teal boy asked.

“Sure, I’ll be the judge for this time since we need you two in order make the relay teams.” He stood up to look properly at the venue there was two lanes that the children could use for their laps. “Just take lane 10 and 11 for race, Yamazaki-kun and Mat-R-Rin-chan good luck.” He grasp the rope in where it was connected to the stopwatch to record his students’ progress while the coach let the boy set their goggles, adjust their swimcaps, climb onto the platform and angle their proper dive before jumping in. “Are you set?”

“Ready...” They set their positions, fingers touching on white platform holding their weight.

“Set…” Their heel revealed an arch, noting the change of weight due to their eagerness

“Go!” Both sprang onto water with arms shaped like an arrowhead that skim the liquid’s surface, splash erupted when both students coiled their legs into fin motion to gain speed, before it change during their 0.5 second start, into their signature strokes, the butterfly.

They were neck by neck, either of them having the advantage to win. After the turn on their first lap, Rin was on the lead, but Sōsuke was quickly catching up to him. They were almost reaching their final lap, up towards the turn then Sōsuke revealed his strength by pressing his momentum from the wall that he going to be winner however a bust of speed from the other butterfly swimmer latched to the finish line.

His coach pressed the top button that sounded in a beep, his stopwatch recorded their time between each laps contained variation of gaps between their turns and the overall performance in where the children need improvement. “Rin-chan! Yamazaki-Kun!” he leaned on the edge to give them a hand so they can step onto the concrete. “You both did great!” Makoto beamed at their achievement.

“And significantly improved on your turns.” He added.

Both children tried to hold his calloused hand compared to their wet that reduce the grip that manage to get them safely of the ledge of the pool. “See Sōsuke, I won” Rin leered as the other just mumble “tsk” in annoyance, while gave a nudge on his head, “Maybe I let you win this time, Rin.” Despite their silly fight to whom is best at everything, they rejoice into a friendly embrace filled with giggles.

“Makoto”

Tachibana turned his head, looking for the source of the familiar voice. “Haru-chan” his tone soften when he spoke to this meek boy.

“Drop the chan” He huffed in irritation that faintly furrow his brow, noting an emotion from his usual deadpan expression. Makoto didn’t mind that the boy pointing his error by adding more feminine flair into his name which it didn’t go unnoticed by the other two young swimmers standing beside their teacher.

“Haru-chan” The red haired teased him, “Are you going to swim the relay with us?”

“I only swim free” he swift his head gazing at the opposite direction from the boys, ignoring the recent honorific added to his name…again.

Makoto gazed at the Haru, as if they telepathic communicate with one another just by sharing glances. “He will be in the relay team, Rin.”  
Despite feeling a glare from those cerulean orbs at the mention of swimming. Haru went ahead of himself to dive in the chlorine water before his coach could realized what’s happening.

“H-Haru!” He was confused in fast the small dolphin hurled into the pool, but his shoulder tense as to firm his authoritive approach on this particular student. “Haru would you come over here so I can arrange the relay teams?” he sighed, failing to notice that small group of children were behind him while giving him comforting smiles, and eagerness to be doted on.

“Coach Tachibana, we’re ready for the relay”

“…Y-Yes” He recovered with his signature smile he gave to everyone whenever he made a mistake or gets nervous. “…But first there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

The children peered their ears, their eyes glisten with joy, even clasping their hands onto their chest as to muffle the sounds of their excitement. Makoto waited till Haru, and the others could hear him, from the echoes of the splashing water from the indoor gymnasium.

“Today is my last class at the Iwatobi SC.”


	2. Sunset Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time to say goodbye, but you know it won't last because I remember you in my heart. 
> 
> I do that because you're my first, and only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to update, thanks for reading, and sending comments, or kudos. Thank you for reading it!

 

 

 

> Don’t fret for any tears to come,
> 
>   
>  Because I never left, and never will,
> 
>   
>  The sun will rise to kiss the sky, but it sleeps with the moon,
> 
>   
>  It always come back departing each other,
> 
>   
>  Embracing their night.

 

The silence was at a standstill despite the room transcending noises of gushing waters from side to side. It became painstaking obvious that they were going to overrule his decision or any adults that might come to remind them.

“B-But why you’re leaving?” One of the kid cried.

“I’m not leaving for that long, just enough so I come back here as an official teacher, and to do that I have to attend college in Tokyo.” He placed his hand on the child’s head to reassure him that he’s not going vanish now.

“Let’s make this memorable” He claps his hand as to get their attention besides his voice.

“How about one last relay?” Their coach beamed with warmth smile despite cloaking his sadness that hinted that he was going to miss them dearly, it was his first job, no, and it was the sudden realization what he wanted to do in his life. Like any other average person he was constantly wondering about his uncertain future, he thought to attend a local college and stay close to home, never leaving his safety bubble that he always trap himself in because he didn’t want anyone else to worry about him even though he’s a busybody with the people in his life.

It seemed that Makoto’s façade didn’t go unnoticed by the three children gazing at him.

“…”Sōsuke nudge Rin as if it was the signal between the two of them to arrange an emergency meeting.  
“Haru, let’s go.” He didn’t protest as he tear away the sight of that radiant smile. They pace into the lockers with hushed voices letting their voices fill a corner, not realizing their footsteps gave away their location.

"Y-you promised" His voice rang with emotion, "are you gu-"

"No, we haven't forgotten, Rin" Sōsuke budded in, "we don't know when he's coming back, so we better mention it to him before the coach leaves"

Rin furrowed his brows, "I-I know alright, but..."

"He'll come to the relay" despite the monotone in his voice, his expression became determined through his gaze.

Sōsuke gave a faint smile, while Rin slowly realized.

"I have a better idea"

The boys sense something in the butterfly swimmer's smile, "Sure, I'm in" Sōsuke replied.  
"..." Haru turn his head as his retort on the plan.

While they paced from the locker room towards the pool, in where there's a coach franticly looking for three boys that seem to disperse at the second he lost from his sight. He didn't want the others to worry so he focus preparing the children into two or three groups, even though he going to place his missing students in the same relay as punishment for not telling their recent whereabouts.

"Ah, Haru, Rin, and Sōsuke! Welcome to join us at the relay since you guys were a bit late to choose your team I took the liberty for the three of you to be on the same team." He gave that signature angelic smile, even though his tone echoed a firm, authoritative pitch. He assumed that at least one of them to complain, which made him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Coach, are you going to come and see us at the relay tournament?" Rin beamed that mischievous look, he should predict it, but he didn't.

He chuckled, "I will be at the relay, and it’s a promise."

To his relief, his students gang up on his reaching for a hug on the taller teen. He lower into their height level which was immediately received with warm hugs from stubby fingers, filling the room with such laughter that almost made him cry.  
Makoto never expected for an emotional ending for his last class at the swim club.

"A promise...? Huh" He thought as he stroll with a young Nanase beside him.

"Let's go home, Haru"


	3. Ocean Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said We, instead of I because it's true. There's something that would never change but we have to part before we can meet. Those are the facts that often realized too late. I keep my deary heart, so you won't know how much I will miss you.  
> Tell you the truth, I'm also afraid of leaving you behind.

 

 

 

> Don’t give me your gentle roars,
> 
> It won’t bring me home,
> 
> The echoes that left behind would emerge a song,
> 
> In a bottle for me to read,
> 
> To make mistake as well amends,
> 
> Torn in two,
> 
> For my wake will me to lead ashore,
> 
> Where I belong.

 

 

       “Makoto…” A child tugged his school shirt, he peep at him with those azure eyes, whom it mirrored the listless skies above in the morning dew. The young man leveled with his small height, as if to establish an equal ground since Haru seems to hate to not be able to read his expressions.

       “Yes, Haru….? He paused slightly not realizing the subtle shift in his voice.

       “…Are you…alright?” He was concerned about him, about Makoto his dearest friend, but he was only a child, what he could do? Nothing, just ask.

      “I’m still going to visit everyone there when I drop you off at Iwatobe Swim Club” Despite his lips curved upwards into his radiant smile. Haru knew he avoided the topic by changing the subject. However he didn’t pursue it, he wasn’t brave enough.

  Makoto offered his hand, even though Haru might not take it. While he felt cold tinge on his skin, it was tiny fingers enveloping into the embrace. He chuckled doting his habit to glance away when he feels embarrassment. They both shared silence with feet hitting the pavement, the soft sway of the intertwined hands, hollowed breeze tingling their hair, while smooth streaks of hues blending as the sun leaves with the sea.

It was mending his fragile heart.

Haru knew he couldn’t stop him, he was going to leave him just like his parents often did, passing the responsibilities to another person, or to fend for himself. It wasn’t fair, that his chest swelled, ached, yearned for him.Despite that he promised that he will come back.

      His friend, 

 

     His comrade,

 

     His everything was…

 

     Is…

 

     Leaving for uncertain time, in an unguaranteed future of false commitments.

He was just a child, he wasn’t enough, at least not yet. Maybe. When he comes back, would he be ever to tell Makoto? His heart was filled with doubts, creeping in, seething his loathe of this distance. He couldn’t help but to be awed or shock that he was going to leave.

  The young child tighten his grip, afraid that he might vanish any moment. It seems that Makoto noticed the sudden pressure on his hand, and encourage it with a gentle touch which ease Haru’s tense shoulders.

    “I will always come to where I belong” He tilt his head, dainty to express a sweet tenderness, but it also hinted his weary heart.

Haru jolt from his touch.

    “I-We love you, but I need to go to Tokyo to pursue my dream”

His words pierced right through him.

    “So, don’t worry.”

His throat vibrate a hum, his lips quivered, “…Ma-“

    “MAKOTO!” someone shouted his name re-routing his attention to the athletic teen, running towards them. He had flushed cheeks just like the same tone of hair, gasping slightly for breath. He wave with such triumph grin on his face.

    “Ah, Kisumi!”

    “M-Makoto…and Haruka-chan” He already lean to Makoto’s side, opposite in where’s Haru was placed in. The blue dolphin trailed his gestures, it seem that he would get on his nerves.

 This so called Shinigo, knew how to read people just like Makoto would however he loves to tease people about the snippets of information he collected. Or it’s because he was blunt about his feelings that bothered Haru despite initial suspicions about his so called “friend”.

   “Did you guys went to the Swim Club? Ah I missed my chance to see Makoto in action” He chided.

   “Ah….w-well, Kisumi. About that, today was my last day there.”

   “EHH? WHAT WAS THAT TODAY?”

   “Hmm” He nodded attaching his famous sunflower expression.

 Haru grimaced at the conversation, Makoto hid something from him because that Shigino guy knew what was going to happen before he officially announced it to the other members. He partially omit the rest of their intermingling. Not only because the other guy was there, but mostly angry at the tall teen’s decision to withheld this detail from him.

   “We should hang out this weekend, to play basketball, it been ages since we did anything.”

   “But there’s a swim meet up at Samezuka this week. Maybe next time, Kisumi”

   “Alright, see you later Makoto, Haru-chan!”

Even though he left, the silence return after abundance of laughter, the genuine friendship between the two which it annoyed the child. He slowly loosen his grip as he watching bathed the horizon in a rose tint. A color he despised, it reminded him of that brat whom ruin his day.

Makoto is leaving.

Haru was a powerless child.

Those are the facts he had to face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, thank you for waiting, and the kudos. Please comment for reviews, and have a nice day, or night.


End file.
